


Make My Messes Matter

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (Comic), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: Let me know what you think with kudos and comments.





	Make My Messes Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molly_Hats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/gifts).



For the whole of her life, she had been told that she was not good enough, just not through words, but actions. Her parents heaped love on her twin brother and shunned her to various activities and sports. Bruce wore frowns and disapproving scowls and excluded her from the wider activities of the Batfamily. Kate did the same. Uncle Jacob used her a replacement for Beth and for Kate. Dick outright ignored her—ignoring their shared youth, their young love (even if he won’t ever admit it). Any friends in the Titans were Dick’s friends and they liked him a whole lot better than her.

Every boy that she dated (using the term loosely and not including Dick or Roy) only wanted one thing from her—the chance to fuck Bette Kane, practically Gotham royalty. Every girl that she liked never wanted her back because Bette Kane’s public persona was too perfect, too valley girl, too naïve, too much of a space cadet, and so on and so forth.

She was better off alone. She knew it was better to be away from Gotham or any place the extended Batfamily worked and lived. She knew it was the best.

But Bette was an emotional masochist. She was also a person that didn’t like to give up. She was trying so hard to be a part of her family, the family that might care for her more than her parents ever did.

No matter how many times she got shunned or scolded or hurt, she always stayed hoping that the next time would be better.

So, when a variety of circumstances lead her to waking up almost every morning in Jason Todd’s bed, when it was almost like they were a normal, happy couple and did super cute and domestic things together like food shopping and critiquing fantasy movies, her heart hammered in her chest wondering if this was love.

Because if it was love, the way that Jason Todd held her hand or kissed her forehead, then she didn’t quite know what he saw in pathetic, useless, fake her.

He wasn’t like the others, no. He was a good and kind man. Of course, he had his bad days. He’d been through a lot, so when he needed his space she gave it (and he gave her space too). They argued sometimes, but they quickly made up. Only Tim and Barbara knew about this relationship and that was fine with Bette. The last thing she needed was an overprotective Daddy Bats and Big Brother-Nightwing breathing down her neck for defiling their precious Jason.

“Oi, you got that look on your face again,” said Jason, throwing a dish towel at her head. He had been in the kitchen cleaning their breakfast dishes, while she was supposed to be looking for a good movie to watch on Netflix.

Bette smiled wryly, as she threw the dish towel back at him. “What look?”

“Your brooding look. You’ve got down, just like Bruce and Kate,” said Jason, smirking. “You’re worrying needlessly about some stupid stuff again, aren’t you?”

Bette rolled her eyes. “I told you I was a basket-case when we started this thing.”

He laughed. “And I’m half-mad. Don’t worry, babe, I like you just the way you are, angst and all.” Bette giggled. It was surprising how much he made her heart feel a little lighter. It was probably love. “Now, what are we watching?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with kudos and comments.


End file.
